Sleeping Rose
by ella plain and simple
Summary: The true story of Sleeping Beauty. As told by the fairy godmother.


a/n First of all, I do not own these characters- they belong to who ever first thought them up. Although with all the different versions of fairy tales you can never be quite sure who came up with the story first.

Sleeping Rose

I can't stand it anymore! I am so sick of being painted as the bad guy. I am not an evil fairy, in fact. I was Rose's Fairy godmother. Let me tell you what really happened then maybe you will see who was truly to blame!

When Rose was born there was no fanfare, no grand party. If anything the King and Queen were disappointed that their first born was a girl. Oh, please don't think bad about them, you see back in their day a girl could not inherit titles and they were left with out an heir. They did not mean to create such a monster, and in all honesty, it is just as much my fault as it was theirs. Oh, but I am jumping ahead of myself, let me go back to the beginning.

When Rose was born the Country of Cardell was in great turmoil. The King's bother, or uh, brother had been plotting for some time to take over the throne, so when the Queen become pregnant the whole country prayed for a healthy boy to one day take the throne. And when Rose was born the King resented her. The Queen and I kept Rose away from him as much as we could but when the King did see her, well, he had nothing but harsh words for her. We tried to make his indifference up to Rose by spoiling her. We gave her anything and everything she wanted.

This created quite a spoiled child. She was still sweet and kind. She hated the word no; it was greeted by screams and horrible tantrums. When Rose was ten the King could no longer stand the sight of her. He would rage and beat the poor girl. So the Queen sent Rose to live with her sister.

The Queen's sister lived in a small manner called Briar Manor. It was quite secluded from the public and seamed a perfect place to shelter Rose. There was just one small problem. Marva. The queen's sister could not stand spoiled children so she set about breaking Rose of her tantrums.

Rose was now put to work as a common maid. She did not take well to this at all. She would scream and rage. But Marva would just stand there until Rose finally did what she was told. Some times Marva would stand there for hours while Rose raged but she never lost her temper, never raised her hand to Rose. I was, and am still, amazed at the patience and perseverance of that women. Six months later, Rose was still throwing her tantrums, although they were no where as bad as they has been, when something happened to make them all stop.

Rose ran away. We search and searched for her. She was missing for two weeks when she suddenly returned with a girl that had been beaten half to death. The girl, Mary, was the image of Rose and when she awoke we heard the terrible tale.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose had run back to palace. She was tired of being treated as a servant and was going to tell her father of her terrible treatment. Even though he was so unkind to her she felt certain that he would be outraged at her treatment.

The same day that Rose arrived at the palace so had some very, very bad news. The King's brother had united the north quarter of the kingdom against him. They believed that the king needed to be dethroned so that a King who could produce heirs could rule the country. So when the King heard of Rose's arrival he flew into a rage and beat her until she no longer moved. He left her there and went straight to his advisors. They all came up with a plan to behead the Queen, saying that she was a witch who was plotting with the King's brother to take over the throne. The Queen was beheaded that same hour.

There was just one problem in all of this. The girl the King had beaten was not Rose, but Mary, a simple handmaiden. When Rose heard of the King's decree she ran straight to the Queen's chambers, praying that she would some how be able to save her. Instead she found poor Mary and realized her own folly had bought this on the poor girl. So Rose with the help of the Queen's other handmaidens snuck out of the palace and back to Briar Manor, then left the identical girls.

Rose was beside herself with grief. She did nothing but cry for days until she hardened her heart against the King and promised revenge, but what revenge can a ten year old girl extract? So we came up with a plan to hide the girls.

Since the King was looking for two girls, realizing his mistake too late, and since Rose and Mary looked exactly alike, we decided to make them into one person. They were now known as Rosemary and they would only be seen one at a time so that the town thought Rosemary was the shy maid of lady Marva.

This went on for six years when we found out that the King's new wife had given birth to a prince. Rose had almost no reaction; it was like she was waiting for the news. She came to me and asked for three gifts. She asked me to disguise her from anyone who meant her harm, and for a needle that would make who ever was pricked by it sleep for a hundred years, or until a truly pure soul kissed them. I knew that Rose's life was in great danger, so I agreed, thinking that was she would be safe. She also asked for a wish. Any wish she wanted to be granted any time she chose. I felt so sorry for her that I agreed.

I never thought that she would do something so terrible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She went to palace disguised as a scullery maid. She lived in the palace for a year until she was able to work herself into the new queen's heart. She always brought the Royal family their dinner. Until one day she poisoned their food. The poor little boy got it the worst; he took the longest to die.

The murderess then calmly walked out of the room to the tallest tower in the castle and poked herself with the needle, but first she used her wish to make the whole country sleep with her.

I knew there was no way I could break the spell, I had made it to strong. So I buried the Royal family and surrounded the country with vines to protect them from outsiders.

Well, you know the rest of the story. Some misguided Prince kissed Rose and since that the King and Queen were no where to be found, they gladly accepted Rose's new version of things.

I fear I must apologize for my role in all of this. I truly did not mean to hurt anyone; I just wanted to protect my goddaughter.

The End

A/N I just went back and fixed most of the mistakes. Please let me know if you see any I miss! Thanks and please R&R!


End file.
